Diskussion:Savage Opress
Darth Maul Kann mir mal wer das mit Darth Maul am Ende erklären der isr doch schon seit 10 Jahren tot zu dem Zeitpunkt Gruß BigYoda 17:12, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Wie du hier lesen kannst, hat er den Sturz in den Reaktorschacht überlebt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:19, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Nun eigentlich ist der Maul laut Comic eine Art Machtkopie und nicht der eigentlicher Maul (dessen Gehirn übrigens auf Iridonia von einem Forscher zum erstellen eines Machtgeistes genutzt wurde.) Es ist also nicht umbedingt klar, das ein in 2 Hälften zerteilter Maul Episode I überlebt hat. Gruß Comenor 20:37, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Das in dem Comic auf Iridonia war ein Hologramm und kein Machtgeist. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:39, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) Danke Schön sollte dann das Todesdatum bei ihm nicht geändert werden BigYoda 21:33, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Warten wir doch erstmal ab, inwiefern Maul da auftaucht. Könnte immerhin auch ein Machtgeist oder ein Klon sein... Ben Kenobi 21:35, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Jepp, aber ein festes Hologramm, dass immerhin Menschen töten und Lichtschwerter parieren kann, insofern ist es nicht einfach nur ein Holo. Aber wie gesagt, es ist THE CLONE WARS, die machen viel mit dem Kanon, demnächst taucht Exar Kun in den Klonkriegen auf, oder Sidious ist plötzlich nicht mehr Palpatine ;) man wird sehen. Gruß Comenor 21:40, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) Nicht so ein Schwachsinn labern demnächst taucht der Sith-Imperator wieder auf was denn sonst^^BigYoda 22:49, 22. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Wo wird eigentlich gesagt, das es Darth Maul ist, es wird in der Episode jediglich gesagt "dein Bruder", das der zufällig rote Haut mit schwarzen Tätowierungen hat heißt nicht das es Maul ist, im Nachtbrüderlager hat auch einer rote Haut und schwarze Tätowierungen. Mit der Aussage es sei Darth Maul sollte man also noch etwas warten. Gruß Comenor 12:40, 23. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Im Artikel ist doch der Einzelnachweis auf den Episodenführer. Dort wird nämlich gesagt: "Savage's long lost brother living in the Outer Rim?" und dann wird auf den Darth Maul-Eintrag in der Datenbank verwiesen. Seppi2621989 12:48, 23. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Ich sag ja auch nur, dass selbst in dem Darth Maul-Eintrag steht, dass er in Episode I in zwei Hälften geschnitten wurde. Dieser verweis kann also genauso gut ein aufmacher sein um die Zuschauer zu gerade so einer Diskussion anzuregen, wie wir sie hier gerade halten und sie auf in frohe Erwartung auf die nächste Folge einzustimmen. Ich meine deshalb ja auch nur, dass man mit solchen Aussagen warten sollte, bis einhundertprozentig gesagt wurde: "Das ist Darth Maul". gruß Comenor 12:55, 23. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Das wird schon Darth mAul oder ein Klon von ihn sein sowas beabsichtigen die bestimmt nicht die wollen einfach nur das wir überlegen wie der noch leben kann BigYoda 19:25, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Es ist egal, was wir hier denken und spekulieren: Sowohl die Folge als auch der Episodenführer haben bestätigt, dass Darth Maul zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lebt. Das steht im Kanon höher als Romane oder Comics, also ist es wahr, bis jemand von offizieller Seite sagt: Nein, das ist er nicht selbst. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 19:29, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) Weitere Auftritte Wird Savage einen Auftritt in einer weiteren Folge haben? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 93.222.104.106 (Diskussion) 6. Februar 2011, 11:15 Uhr) :Das ist gut möglich, jedoch noch nicht sicher. Ich denke, dass er in der derzeit laufenden 3. Staffel nicht mehr vorkommen wird. – Andro A • Disku 11:24, 6. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ich hatte irgendwo gelesen, dass George Lucas in einem Interview meinte, dass in der 4. Staffel die Dathomiri-Folgen fortgesetzt werden würden --Stief Houer 22:01, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Er wird in bis Staffel 5 noch Auftritte haben,jedoch stirbt er am Ende def Staffel dur Darth SidiousStarwarsfan132 (Diskussion) 12:05, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert Kandidatur - April 2011 (erfolgreich) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 21.04.2011 bis zum 05.05.2011 * : Ich finde den Artikel Lesenswert, denn er hat viel mit Darth Maul zu tun. Ich finde auch er ist wichtig für TCW Dath Owsil |Sith Lord| 21:23, 22. Apr. 2011 (CEST) **Nicht stimmberechtigt, da keine 50 Bearbeitungen im Artikelnamensraum. – Andro A • Disku 21:51, 22. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ein wirklich guter Artikel. --Stief Houer 23:12, 22. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : super Artikel! --'CC-307 Frage?'' 17:31, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich gebe dem Artikel meine Zustimmung für den Lesenswert-Rang, dennoch gebe ich dir, Mando'ade, noch einige Hinweise: An den allgemeinen Formulierungen in den verschiedenen Absätzen habe ich nicht speziell etwas zu bemängeln. Worauf du aber unbedingt achten musst, ist die Vermeidung von zu viel POV (personal point of view), sprich deinem persönlichen Standpunkt. Das sind Sätze wie: „… ''die feindlichen Linien, bestehen aus '''gut ausgebildeten Klonkriegern'', …“, „… da aus ihm eine ungezügelte und brutale Bestie in jeder Weise geworden war.“, „… zeigte sich '''deutlich' seine gewaltsame und barbarische Art'' …“ Es sind noch ein paar mehr derlei Sätze im Artikel. Als Autor muss man die Geschehnisse so neutral wie möglich wiedergeben, ohne über sie zu werten. Da es sich hier um die Lesenswert-Wahl (und nicht Exzellent-Wahl) handelt, gebe ich trotzdem gerne mein Pro, da der Artikel an sich schön ausgearbeitet wurde. – Andro A • Disku 18:38, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Also Andro, beim Lesen ist mir das sehr auch aufgefallen. Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen so neutral wie möglich zu schreiben, aber irgendwie ist es mir so da reingerutscht.:) In Zukunft werde ich auch mehr auf speziell diese Fehler von meinen Seiten achten, die hin und wieder kommen und gehen, wie es ihnen gefällt.;) Vielen Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 22:12, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Der Artikel hat noch einige Mängel. Aber tortzdem ist der Artikel Lesenswert!-[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:42, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich einmal Andro an bzgl. POV, der das Gesamtbild des Artikels entscheidend mindert. Die Benutzung von Nachweisen erfolgt so: Einmal schreibst du , wo die Quelle selbst eingefügt wird, danach reicht auch . Der Hinweis für Staffel Vier war auch nur ein Hinweis und ist genauso wie die Nachbearbeitung kein Grund, das Pro zu verweigern. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:47, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Ich weiß wie du das mit den Nachweisen meintest und ich weiß auch wie man sie verwendet, trotzdem noch ein danke für deine Erklärung. ;) Aber irgendwie zieht es mich da mehr in die Richtung. Ich meine, es ist ja eigentlich nicht falsch, nachdem man die Quellen eingefügt hat, dasselbe noch einmal zu verwenden. Also hier noch einmal danke an dich und alle, die mir am dritten Tag der Wahl so ein positives Feedback beschert haben.;) Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 22:12, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 13:46, 30. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : lesenswert ist er durchaus. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 14:16, 30. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:47, 30. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Der ist wirklich lesenswert!! Plo Koon 17:25, 3. Mai 2011 (CEST) * : Als Autor dieses Artikels enthalte ich mich von der Wahl, sollte aber jemand fragen haben, bin ich gern zur Stelle. Desweiteren fände ich es relativ cool, wenn ich ein Feedback von möglichst vielen von euch in Form einer Stimme oder so zu dem Artikel bekommen könnte. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 15:16, 21. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Wie bei Fives sehe ich hier noch grobe Mängel im Ausdruck, auch wenn er inhaltlich vollständig zu sein scheint (Free Book Comic Day 2011 bringt auch ne Opress-Ausgabe raus und Staffel Vier setzt den Handlungsbogen vor, nur als Vorschau ;), bis auf eine Erwähnung vielleicht, welche Rolle er auf der Celebration V spielte. In den Folgen tauchen auch mehrere Blooper auf: Das Loch, das die Klonkrieger ihm auf Devaron auf den Panzer schießen, ist kurz darauf verschwunden, genauso wie die Verletzungen von den ganzen Droiden im Hangar des Zerstörers, dann fügt er Halsey keinen sichtbaren Schaden zu (Leiche unberührt), schneidet die Tür auf Toydaria nur auf einer Seite durch und fährt auf einer Plattform hoch, die nur manchmal so eine Halterung (oder wie auch immer man das nennen mag) hat. Noch ein Hinweis zu den Nachweisen, sieh dir deren Verwendung mal in anderen Artikeln oder auf den Hilfeseiten an. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:38, 22. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Hey, Nahdar. Also erstmal danke dafür, dass du dich mal rangesetzt hast und mir ein paar Lücken geschildert hast, die ich bisher über- oder gar nicht gesehen habe. Erstmal zu den Einzelnachweisen: Ich weiß wie das funktioniert ;) Dennoch verstehe ich nicht was daran falsch oder ungenüge sein sollte. Zu den Ausdrucksfehlern: Die, die mir jetzt mal beim Überlesen des Artikels aufgefallen sind, habe ich korrigiert. Falls du dennoch einige ungut formulierte Abschnitte finden solltest, bitte ich dich zu beachten, dass ''„ein Artikel formale und inhaltliche Schwächen aufweisen darf, die jedoch keine Nacharbeit oder Unvollständig rechtfertigen dürfen“. Ansonsten kannst du ja auch gerade selber korrigieren, was dir auffällt und dich stört, falls es wirklich ein schwerer Fehler sein sollte. Du hast desweiteren Recht damit, dass Savage noch in Staffel 4 auftauchen wird, aber das wird wahrscheinlich noch ein ganzes Weilchen dauern, bis es soweit ist.;) Zu den „Bloopern“: Also ich weiß jetzt nicht genau was du damit meinst. Meintest du das die Informationen, die vom Artikel ausgehen, falsch, nicht gut ausformuliert oder anderweitig verbesserungswürdig sind oder meintest du die Teile, die in der Folge auftauchen? Also nochmal vielen Dank und Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 13:03, 23. Apr. 2011 (CEST) * : Ursprünglich wollte ich mich ganz entschieden und aus triftigen Gründen für ''Kontra aussprechen, doch seit Beginn der Abstimmung ist vieles, wenn auch nicht alles, was ich zu beanstanden hatte, überarbeitet beziehungsweise geändert worden. Inzwischen finde ich, dass es dieser Artikel gerade so wert ist, gelesen zu werden. Weil ich einige dieser Änderungen selbst vorgenommen habe, kann ich allerdings nicht für Pro stimmen. Daher nehme ich eine „wohlwollend neutrale“ Haltung ein. --Aeneas 02:03, 2. Mai 2011 (CEST) Mit 9 Pro-Stimmen und 2 Neutralen hat der Artikel die Wahl zum Lesenswerten bestanden. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel'']]) 12:03, 6. Mai 2011 (CEST)